CCB 2016/Wackeldackel vs Scourge
sitzt mit seinen Hunde-Freunden in einer Gasse, Wackeldackel sitzt auf einer Mülltonne, die in der Mitte der Gasse aufgestellt is WD:Eyau, er macht die ganze Zeit auf geilen Hund, ah-ah, aber geht garnich. Hund: Wieso nich? O.o WD: Bin ich doch schon. Yüah. 1 Eyau, Scourge ist ja ne richtige Plage, kreischt alle an als hätt der Bastard wieder er seine Tage. Kommst estma‘ in Knast und wirst Anti-Big gemobbt, du hast ihn wahrscheinlich Abends immer richtig geblowjobed. Aber hey, wenigstens battlest du nich deine eigene Freundin, Armin hat’s versucht und kann von Erfolg nur träumen, b*tch. Aber eins macht euch beide zu Sp@sten; Ihr habt euch kampflos von Song f*cken lassen, uuuh! Yüah, „All the hail the king“, aber nie einer gewesen, jede Stricherschlampe hat mehr Erfolg als du in deinem Leben. Ey, dass du nix drauf hast macht dich doch schon fertig, und weil du dann auch nichts bringst fühlst du dich minderwertig. Und dass „All hail the king“ von Duke Nukem ist, das weißt du auch, aber is ja nich das erste mal dass du ein Image klaust. Ey glaubst du dass du auf Mobius überhaupt ne Chance hast? Box paar Leute weg und du bist schon wieder im Knast. Eyau zerfetze diesen Punk, und dieses Battle wird bekannt als „Wie Scourge in Vergessenheit versank“ bekannt. Hook What does the dog say? Wuff. Wuff. Wie deine Freundin im Puff. What does a scourge say? Pest. Pest. Aber yo, digga, bin zwar nicht the B, aber ich bin hier the Best. Yüah. ;) 2 Ey, soll ich dir nen wunderschön-wahren Witz erzählen? Sogar beim Fremdgehen wirst du deine Freundin im Puff wieder sehen. Denn die kauft nicht nur für 12 Ringe das Stück Song’s Drogen, sondern lutscht um besagte Kohle zu kriegen auch gerne mal nen Hoden. Und durch das ganze Tripper kriegt sie davon die Krätze; Denn … *räusper* Öh-ööööh … Fiona lutscht Schwänze! trollface Und du denkst deine sche*ß Narbe interessiert irgendeinen? Oder warum musst du jedem unbedingt dein zerf*cktes Sixpack zeigen? Und weißt du dass dein „Swag“ nichtmal von dir kommt? Denn ohne Rouge’s Lebensziel wärst du niemals an der Front. Ey, nen Planeten voller Whack-Versionen zu erobern is alles was du hast, und dass du so stolz drauf bist zeigst schon; Du bist’n Spast. Was konntest du eigentlich bevor dich der Master Emerald gepimpt hat? Dass dich der Master Emerald stärkt heißt nicht dass er dich zum Pimp macht. Ey und fühlst dich dope, weil du dich Scourge/Scurr-Gee genannt hast? Aber du Depp betonst es selber falsch und nennst dich Scourge/Scurr-ge, weil das Leben dich einfach hasst. Und von deiner Gang will ich garnicht erst anfangen zu sprechen, denn allein wenn ich Flying’s Fresse seh muss ich anfangen zu brechen. Yo, du und deine Crew habt nur eine Plage, und das ist Simian’s sche*ß Laune, die ist als hätte er immer seine Tage. Wie fühlt es sich an Anti vom langweiligsten P*sser zu sein, der p*sst dir richtig ans Bein, oder trügt nur der Schein? Ihr Moebianer, verpisst euch in eure Ecken, von eurem Drecksplaneten, denn er habt so viele Zecken, dass jeder Hund sogar schiss hat und sagt; Lass stecken. Hook What does the dog say? Wuff. Wuff. Wie deine Freundin im Puff. What does a scourge say? Pest. Pest. Aber yo, digga, bin zwar nicht the B, aber ich bin hier the Best. Yüah. ;) Outro Ey, bist du jetzt am strugglen? Glaub mir, ich kenn das, aber dein größter Feind is und bleibt halt; Penders. Schwarzblende hört Autogeräusche, es blendet wieder ein und Wackeldackel redet alleine mit der Kamera Yo, Scourge, hörst du mich? Ja? Dann guck mal her, alter. stellt sich auf 2 Beine Ah yeah, pure Muskeln ohne Emeralds. B) Mutterf*cker das ist Wackeldackel. auf 4 Beinen Und er beherrscht nicht nur den eigenen Style, sondern auch die Kunst der Fälscherei, scurr scurr, nicht wahr Scurr-ge? Kategorie:CCB 2016 32stel Finale